Forever In Your Arms
by Juicytubegirl
Summary: While she is working on a case Sara is kidnapped by someone who seeks revenge on Grissom Will he and the rest of the C.S.I team be able to save her in time xxx


Forever in Your Arms

Chapter 1: Late/Fights/Kidnapping

**Hey people so here I am with a new story this time about my ALL TIME favourite couple in C.S.I Las Vegas…Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom.**** Ever since Sara and Grissom left the show and Warrick died I have been watching the show less and I tough I would do a story as if Sara and Gil and Warrick never left. Now I don't own C.S.I or the characters except Nelly Cooper and yeah that's bout it so enjoy and gimmy some reviews… **

*Sara*

Damn I'm going to be late and she knew how Grissom hated it when they were late. Oh but wait a second she was the boss's girlfriend so he couldn't be mad at her right… But there was a meeting and lots of crimes to be solved. She pushed on the gas pedal and zigzagged her way to the crime lab, rushed inside the lab and into the locker room. She suddenly bumped into Greg who was coming out of the locker room.

'Someone's late' he said teasingly.

I checked my watch I was 5 min late

'Grissom was starting to freak thinking that something had happened to you'

He said trying not to laugh

'I'm five minutes late' I responded that was Gil Grissom at his fullest, five minutes late and he starts to freak as if I've been kidnapped.

'I better go see him, before he has a heart attack.

Greg laughed and nodded, opening the door for me and walk down the familiar hallway until I was in front of Gil's office door. I knocked and he responded in an angry voice…

'Come in' I was a bit freaked at the moment, believe me I did not want to get into a fight. I opened the door and stepped in, he was sitting at his desk, his glasses were off and he sighed. He lifted his head and spotted me, he stood up and walked to me and hugged me tightly.

'Where the hell were you' he asked me with a worried look on his face. He looked into my eyes and I could see the worry in them.

'I got stuck in traffic I'm only 5 min left' I said

'Well I was worried as hell' he shouted I flinched at the tone in his voice. He's always been really protective of me and all but this.

'It's not like I got kidnapped is it' I told him with a more angry voice

'Well you never know, we live in a crazy world Sara' he told and then sighed.

'I'm a big girl Gil I know what I'm doing, I drive my car here every night and up to now have I ever been kidnapped' I shouted back tears threatening to fall any seconds, I hated when we fought.

'Well you know what your right next time your in trouble don't count on me to help you' he screamed walking out his office and slamming the door shut.

'FINE' I screamed back and finally they started to fall down my cheeks. The tears started to pour from my eyes and I walked to the conference room and everyone was already there. I sat down next to Greg and Nick and didn't look up to meet anyone's eyes and Gris started to talk.

'Ok tonight we have a busy shift, Nick, me and Catherine will go do a homicide, Warrick and Greg will go do a shop lifting and Sara you will go on a kidnapping case any questions' He asked eyeing me.

Greg raised his hand.

'Yes Greg'

'Shouldn't someone go with Sara isn't a kidnapping usually two people, not that she can't do it alone' Greg said.

'Thank you Greg but I think that Sara can do that on her own right' He said looking at me as well as everyone else in the room.

'Yes' I replied.

'Good now let's get to work' he said and left the room

I quickly did the same not wanting to answer any questions and wanting this shift to finish quickly.

I walked to the locker room grabbed my stuff and went to the SUV.

*10 min later*

Francis Dennis

34 years old

Husband of Nelly Cooper-Nelly Dennis

Nelly Cooper notified her husband missing, house trashed called the cops

Great just great she tough to herself as she arrived at the address

She grabbed her kit and headed to the trashed door, she stepped over the yellow tape and headed into the house. She saw a young woman staring out into space who she assumed was Nelly Cooper.

She taped the woman on her shoulder and the woman jumped.

'Are you Nelly Cooper' the woman nodded

'I'm Sara Sidle C.S.I Crime Lab you called us right'

'Y…yes I did' Nelly responded

'Ok what happened here' she asked Nelly

The room was completely trashed, the couch was turned upside down, a lamp was smashed to the ground, but there was no blood

'Well I came home tonight and when I arrived I saw the door trashed like that and everything else inside and my husband wasn't there so I called the cops' I wrote down everything she said

I started walking around looking for evidence…

*At the Lab*

Greg was looking at the stuff Grissom had told him look up including the death of Francis Dennis.

*Francis Dennis

Date of Birth: November 6 1975

Date of Death: March 15 2006 **(This story takes place in 2009)**

Husband of: Polly Coner*

'Ok let's print…' he said but looked at the screen carefully

'Date of Death, what, husband of Polly Coner'

He grabbed his phone and called Grissom

'C.S.I Grissom speaking' Gris said on the other line

'Hey Gris this is Greg, I found something weird in the file of Francis Dennis and I want you to come check it out' he said tapping something into the computer.

'Yeah I'm in the parking lot'

They both hung up

An image suddenly popped up on the screen and a blond girl come up who was named Polly Coner.

'Why does she look so familiar' Greg asked himself.

*Polly Coner wife of Francis Dennis

Who was killed in a shoot off between a C.S.I Gil Grissom and criminal Josh Millo.

Greg gasped just as Grissom walked trough the door

'So what's the problem' he came up behind Greg and looked at the screen and froze.

'Francis Dennis who was apparently kidnapped has been dead for two years and his wife Polly Cooper blaimed you for his death and…'

But Gris cut him off…

'And swore to take revenge on me'

Greg and Gris looked at each other

*With Sara*

She was now dusting for finger prints on the breaking down doorknob and didn't realize Nelly fidgeting in place and looking around.

'Here we go' she said taking a special paper for the prints and collected the print.

She turned to Nelly

'Can I please take you prints please' she asked Nelly

'W…Why you don't t…think I did do you' she asked nervously

'It's just a procedure miss' she sighed

Nelly nodded and as Sara turned around, Nelly spotted a base ball bat lying on the ground…

*Back at the Lab*

'The R where does it go' Greg asked Gris

'Coner, Polly Coner, Nelly Cooper is actually Polly Coner' Gris rapidly grabbed his cellphone and dialled the very familiar number.

'Come on Sara, pick up the phone'

*With Sara*

Her phone suddenly ringed and she looked at the number and sighed

'Hello' she said to Grissom's handsome voice

'Sara you need to get out of there it's a trap'

'What are you talking bout'

'Nelly Cooper is actually Polly Coner husband of Francis Dennis who died three years ago during the shooting between me and Josh Millo remember' his voice sounding scared.

She heard footsteps behind her and all she remember was a throbbing pain in the head and Gris saying her name and everything went black.

*With Grissom and Greg at the Lab*

'Remember' he told her

Then on the other line you heard and loud bang and then phone must have fell because he backed away from the telephone

'Sara, Sara answer me'

He then heard shallow breathing and a voice saying…

'How are you Grissom do you remember me you the reason my husband dead and I'll make sure that your little fiancée here doesn't see the light again' and the other line hug up.

Grissom gave the phone to Greg.

'She took Sara' He told Greg…

**So this is it, what do you guys think…**

**Gimmy some reviews and I'll put the next chapter up**

**That is if you want another chapter…**

**xoxoJuicytubegirl**


End file.
